My Past Will Forever Haunt Me
by NinjaChan97
Summary: Ventus is moving to a new town that his mom keeps telling him is for the better. But is it? Soon he meets the bubbly and kind Sora, the intelligent yet bold Roxas, and the hot tempered but somehow mysterious Vanitas. What happens when the three take a liking to him? Not to mention he has to deal with these crazy new friends and his troubling past. Being the new kid isn't so easy...


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything from any of the Kingdom Hearts Series. All rights go to their amazing and respected owners.**

**A/N: Hiya guy's! Long time no see! You're looking well. This is just a little something that popped into my head, so I felt like typing it up and publishing it. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and, I promise I'm NOT giving up on any of my other stories! Thank you guy's so much for all your support and for staying with me thus far!**

* * *

The cool, crisp, air hit my disapproving face as the scent of freshly cut grass suffocated my nostrils. I sighed, bringing the last box full of my things to the moving truck.

_'Of course it would have to be 25 degrees out when we decide to leave.'_

I thought to myself as I stood in the middle of the yard, my lanky arms crossed, taking in what I could before leaving the very home I've been in since birth. I still wasn't very fond of the fact that my mother and I had to pack up and leave. I mean, I understood why quite easily, but that doesn't mean I want to go.

"Ventus!" I heard my mom call from the car.

"Yes, mom?"

I nearly jumped ten feet in the air as I felt her warm hand on my shoulder.

"M-Mom w-weren't you j-just in the car? Don't scare me like that, p-please!"

I watched her soft features curl up into a small smile, and a barely audible giggle escape her lips, as I placed my hand over my speedy heart, attempting to calm it.

"Sorry, sweetheart."

I immediately relaxed under her touch as she gently stroked my freezing cheek, and kissed the center of my forehead. She is a very caring woman; my mom.

"Come dear, it's time to go."

I could feel myself frown even though I was trying my best to hide it. I gave a small nod to my mother, slowly making my way to the car. Getting a frown similar to my own in return. Escaping the dew covered grass as I climbed into the car, I felt something brush against my leg.

"Faline! There you are!"

You see, Faline, is my cat. She's a very pretty little lady covered in orange stripes, with little white mittens for paws. I'm a bit of a cat person in case you couldn't tell.

"Faline, where were you? You've been gone for hours!"

I asked as I got a subtle 'meow' in return. I simply giggled at her cuteness and scratched her behind the ears. Soon enough, she was curled in my lap fast asleep. Typical Faline for you. I continued to pamper Faline as my mom hopped into the drivers seat of our SUV, after speaking to the moving truck drivers. I felt my heart sink a little as we pulled away from the curb, leaving memories of my childhood behind.

"Honey?"

"Hm?"

I replied with little interest as my eyes stayed glued to the passenger side window, watching as our now old house continued to grow in distance.

"I know this is hard for you. But I promise, things will look up. I think this move will benefit you in the end versus hurt you. Remember, dear,"

I leaned closer to the window while still listening to mom, well, sort of. As I watched the house go farther and farther.

"Change is good."

I watched as the last bit of what use to be my home faded into the sunlight. After a while of just sitting there staring at the spot where my house use to lie, I finally accepted the fact that it was gone. Going to my number one coping mechanism, I popped my headphones on. While attempting to get as situated as I could with a cat in my lap. Staring out into the distance as the song playing on my iPod picked up in tempo. My mothers words rang through my head as I closed my eyes, and twisted a strand of my blonde locks between my fingers.

_'I sure hope so mom...'_

* * *

**Leaving reviews = giving feedback = letting my know if you liked this = makes me want to write more!**

**In case you were wondering how to pronounce Ven's little kitties name it's 'Fa-lean'. Like 'fa' as in 'face', and 'lean' as in 'leaning on something'.**

**Faline!**

**...like the girl deer in Bambi. c;**

**~ NinjaChan97**


End file.
